


Back in time

by Lexiwhite96



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiwhite96/pseuds/Lexiwhite96
Summary: What if four could go back to the day tris dies and make sure Caleb goes in an not her?
Relationships: Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior
Kudos: 15





	Back in time

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this back in high school for a English project and was going through my old google docs and found it and decided to post it here.

Three years,  
It’s been three years since a part of me died.  
Three years since she died.  
Tris, the only person that I've ever loved, died saving her brother.   
We spread her ashes a few months ago, it was supposed to help me move on, but I feel as though it made it worse.   
I live alone in the old dauntless compound. even though there are no more factions, I still feel at home here. I also feel closer to her.   
I was sitting in my apartment, looking around the emptiness of the place, alone the day it started.  
There was a knock on my door. I get up to open it and see Christina, Cara and Zeke standing there looking like they had just run a marathon.  
“ What,” I asked  
“ There might be a way we can get Tris back,” Christina says out of breath  
“ What?”   
“ Cara may have found a way that you can go back and make sure that Caleb goes in, not her,” Zeke says  
“ How?”   
“Come on we have to show you,” Cara says walking away   
I grab my keys and follow them out the door.  
Is it true can I actually get Tris back.   
_____________________________________________________________________

We walk into one of the old erudite labs, they had cleaned them up after the war, now they are back to the glass walls and marble flooring.   
“ Okay so I have been working on this project for a while now, with Matthew,” she starts” Tobias have you ever heard of time travel?”   
I nod  
“ Okay well I think that I may have made something that can get you back to the day that Tris died, so you can make sure that Caleb goes into the weapons lab like he was supposed to, so he can send off the memory serum, ” she says   
“ How?”   
“ It’s hard to explain all we know is that we can set it to make you go back to that day, there will still be the old you so you will have to be careful, if you agree we will make you look different, and as soon as someone dies in her place it will bring you back no matter what,” she explains   
I think about it for a second. There is a huge chance I could get Tris back.  
“ Yes, let's do it,” I say nodding my head   
“ Really I thought it would take more convincing… but okay” she looks at Christina” do you have the makeup?”   
Christina nods holding up her bag.  
“ Okay take him and…. make him look different, remember the contacts, Tris would know his blue eyes”  
She nods walking out of the room, I follow.  
_____________________________________________________________________

After about two hours, my eyes are green, and short brown hair, a whole new weird outfit. very different from my blue eyes and buzzed black hair.  
Cara stares at me “ wow Christina, you did a great job”   
Christina smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.  
“ Okay, so you will get there right after you passed you leaves you must find Tris when she holds Caleb at gunpoint, which was at about 4:30, and make sure you push her out of the way so Caleb can get back there. as soon as Caleb dies you will reappear where ever you would be if she did not die,” she says   
I nod   
“ I warn you to know that with her here you’re life will be different, It would be like you lived the past three years with tris here, so you may live somewhere different, have a different job, heck you may even have kids”   
“ will I remember the past three years with tris?” I say   
“ yes of course on your way back your memories will change to what they would be if that day went as planned, you will not remember this life, you will not remember the time machine, or going back. you will only remember what really happened, What has happened the last three years will seem like a dream. ” she says slowly  
“ okay let's go “ I say still a little confused   
She walks over to a door and opens it” go in here, when you go back you will appear in one of the empty rooms, and when you come back you will be where ever you would be if that did not happen”   
I nod and walk thru the door, Cara sticks her head threw” remember not to say anything that could give you away, anything about tris about anyone us.you’re just some random person in the compound.” I nod   
She closes the door and I’m alone in a plain white room with no windows only the door.  
I hear what sound like a machine being turned on, and the next moment I’m no longer in that white room. I’m in one of the empty hotel rooms of the old compound.   
I get up and walk towards the door. Opening it I see that I’m in the same hallway as our old room, tattered curtains, old carpeting, flowers in a vase on a little table. I hear voices coming from down the hall. And see Caleb and….. Tris. It takes everything to not run up to her. They walk into one of the doors. The clock on the wall says it’s 4:00 so a half hour to avoid Everyone I know and get to where tris almost shot her brother. I walk around the hallways not looking anyone in the eyes, trying to find the hallway that leads to the weapons lab. I finally find it about 5 minutes before everything was going to happen. and sit in one of the rooms off to the side. about 4 minutes later I hear an explosion and some yelling. it’s two minutes to 4:30. I peek outside and see tris holding on to Caleb's elbow. There are guards running after them screaming “STOP” and “ stop or we’ll shoot. Tris and Caleb stop in the middle of the hallway right across from me, putting their hands up.   
Then tris speaks up “Caleb, Give me the backpack.”  
“What?” he says.  
she grabs her gun and points it at him “Give me the backpack.”  
“Tris, no.” He shakes his head. “No, I won’t let you do that.”  
I guess that's my que. I jump out and grab the gun out of Tris’s hand   
“ Caleb go now” I scream   
They both look at me like I’m crazy but Caleb still runs down the hall. I point the gun at the guards.  
Tris is behind me screaming” who are you?” and “ why did you do that?” trying to fight out of my grasp. she doesn't get that far. we hear a big explosion that shakes the whole room.   
The guards try to get past but I shoot them in the legs and they fall to the floor, one tries to grab his gun but I shoot him in his hand. Tris stopped fighting me, knowing that she could not win. we hear gunshots…..and crying.  
what just happened?  
I open my eyes and see my beautiful wife lying beside me. I hear Tori crying in the other room and get up to grab her. Walking back into the room Tris looks at me with a worried face   
“Tobias what’s wrong? Did you have another dream?” she asks   
“ No, it was different,” I say  
She sits waiting for me to continue. I hand her Tori.  
“ Somehow you died instead of your brother. three years later Cara designed a time machine and I had to go back in time to save you.” I says   
“ huh that is weird. why would I save my brother who had tried to kill me multiple times?”  
I shrug.  
tris gets up, hands me little Tori and gets dressed.   
“ Bye Tobias, bye Tori,” she says as she walks out the door   
I think back to that dream, to what dream Cara said. maybe that really happened…. no, it’s too crazy to be true.


End file.
